


Short-Winded Elations

by violetchachkii



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: Hank’s eyes remained locked on him while large brown ones looked back up at him. It was totally unfair that Connor’s eyes could look so unbelievably innocent when he had a dick in his mouth.





	Short-Winded Elations

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second foray into this fandom. I was mainly inspired by how amazing Connor/Bryan's eyes are. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Once again, this was edited by the amazing [wesawbears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears). Please check out her AO3 profile and her Tumblr as she is amazing.

Those big, brown eyes were going to be the death of Hank. No one- human or android- had any business having eyes so perfectly hued and paradoxical. They highlighted everything contradictory about Connor. In one respect, they had the ability to become severe and downright terrifying when he was interrogating a suspect or analyzing a piece of evidence. Narrowed and filled with heat, Hank couldn’t help but feel a small shiver of fear within him when Connor had that look.

On the other hand, they also had the inexplicable ability to convey total and absolute innocence. They would get wide and warm, blinking in a way that hinted he was doing it on purpose. Those eyes were even worse for Hank than his inquisitive, dark ones. One look into those soft orbs and he was done for. Connor knew it was the way to get anything he wanted from Hank. The sneaky little bastard.

Yes, it was true that Hank could stare into those pools of chocolate brown for longer than any man should look at two eyes. On top of them being one of his favorite sights to behold, there were also many settings that drew his attention to them. There was when they were sitting at their adjacent desks at the station, Connor looking at the screen in front of him, analyzing and cataloging the cases that had been assigned to them. Hank would glance over from his own desk and pause to look at those scanning, intelligent eyes, so focused on the task at hand that even Hank’s own prying eyes couldn’t pull them away.

Another was the deep intensity with which he would look up at Hank during one of their heated kisses. When Hank would have to inevitably pull away for air, Connor loved to stare up at him with hooded eyes and dilated pupils. It was a reaction that was programed into him, a frustratingly human response. Their drooped appearance allowed for his eyelashes to look even more maddeningly long than they already were. That particular look always ended with Hank grabbing his cheeks and crashing their lips back together in one quick breath.

Hank’s favorite way to look at them by far was the position Connor was in at that particular moment. Hank was on his back on his bed, shirt rucked up and pants and boxers completely discarded. Between his legs was Connor, stark naked with his too red lips wrapped around Hank’s rigid cock. His head moved in expert movements, up and down, licking and sucking in all the right places. Hank’s eyes remained locked on him while large brown ones looked back up at him.

It was totally unfair that Connor’s eyes could look so unbelievably innocent when he had a dick in his mouth. His cheeks were stretched as he took Hank’s shaft halfway down over and over at an unrelenting pace. He would only break it to release him and lick at the frenulum like the world’s sweetest lollipop. All the while he would maintain the closest eye contact possible. He looked like sin itself propped up there between Hank’s legs like he belonged there.

He continued to dip his head lower, taking more and more of Hank’s length into his mouth. Despite no need for air or gag reflex, he appeared to struggle to allow more of him to enter. Part of Hank wished Connor did possess those human qualities just for the purpose of hearing the broken choking noise that he’d only heard in porn. With an android, that would never be a reality. It was a small sacrifice for Connor’s impeccable blowjob technique.

As he swallowed down even more, those devilish eyes dipped and looked down as he tried to focus. Hank hated having the spell broken and reached a hand down to cup Connor’s jaw. He could feel his own cock stretching and pressing against his soft cheek. A deep pang of arousal heated up his stomach and chest. He raised Connor’s head up from where it was hung in concentration.

“Hey,” Hank chastised, running a thumb over the stretched skin. “Keep those pretty eyes on me.”

Connor immediately met his gaze in another intense stare. A small whine slipped from his throat, sending sweet vibrations down Hank’s shaft. He groaned at the sensation. His fingers moved higher and threaded in Connor’s soft brown locks to hold on tight. Connor swallowed needlessly, eager in his pursuit to maintain his technique while keeping his eyes locked on Hank’s.

His head bobbed up and down faster, more of Hank’s dick disappearing into his mouth as he increased his pace. Connor eventually made it all the way down, his nose pressed against Hank’s stomach and his eyes still locked on him. There was no coughing or sputtering associated with most deep throating. Instead he looked focused and intent on keeping him buried deep in his mouth. He produced more spit, an analytical fluid that he preferred to use for lubrication when sucking cock. As he pulled up, the thin fluid connected to Hank’s member in a long string. Hank swore he almost came at the sight.

Breaking the string, Connor wrapped his hand around his shaft, jerking him in precise strokes. After a few strokes, he held Hank’s cock firmly in his hand and rubbed the fat head over his lips and cheeks. The way in which he moved the entirety of his member over his cheeks, staining them with a combination of his own artificial spit and Hank’s precum, could only be described as reverence. He was worshipping him like Hank’s dick was all he needed to survive. The vision was almost too overwhelming for Hank.

“Holy shit…” he cursed while tightening his grip on Connor’s hair. The little shit had to nerve to smile.

“Are you going to cum, Lieutenant?” Connor asked, tapping the tip of Hank’s cock against his tongue a few times and suckling the head between words.

Hank could only grunt at the use of his title. He had told Connor at first to stop calling him that when they were like this. Hank was enough. But when he was like this, laying between his legs and servicing his cock like it was his job, Hank had to admit that the title turned him on even more. It made him feel powerful in a way he hadn’t in quite a long time.

Connor didn’t stop there. His hands returned to jerking Hank in quick movements. His lips were wet and pouted, his eyes clinging to Hank’s just like he was told. He teased his tongue over the tip, little kitten licks followed by broad strokes. He looked utterly blissed out just from the action of sucking Hank’s cock. Hank didn’t think he’d ever understand the sheer amount of pleasure Connor drew from having him in his mouth.

“Please cum for me,” Connor begged, speeding up his hand. “Please cum on my face. I know you want to see me covered in your cum. I want it so bad.”

Hank nearly choked as Connor’s filthy words tore his orgasm from him. The thick ropes of his release painted Connor’s soft features, covering his cherry red lips and blue-tinged cheeks. A moan erupted from Hank’s throat as Connor refused to blink while his face was covered with cum. Hank had to lean his head back and break eye contact so he didn’t have a fucking heart attack.

When he was able to look back down, another wave of heat lit up his gut. Connor was running his fingers through the pearlescent drops on his face, spooning it into his mouth. He made pleased noises as if he could taste the bitter saltiness of it all. Hank hoped to God he wasn’t analyzing his sperm count or anything like that.

Before Hank could scold him for the possibility of that, he was silenced by the sight before him. Connor had collected the majority of his release from his face and was holding it in his mouth, open so Hank could see the collection on his tongue. Connor smiled that stupid, cheeky smile as he held Hank’s eyes while swallowing it all down. Hank practically growled and grabbed his arms to heft him up.

They were pressed chest to chest and Hank leaned in to place an aggressive kiss on Connor’s already swollen lips. He could taste his own cum mixed with the tasteless fluid that made up Connor’s spit. Connor kissed back just as hard until Hank’s lungs couldn’t take it anymore. He released him from their kiss and opted instead to cup Connor’s cheeks and look into his eyes.

He stood corrected. These were his favorite of Connor’s eyes. Happy and bright with a smile in them. Full of love and adoration. It made Hank’s chest tighten in all the best ways. With those eyes burned into his mind, he pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
